ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Fallout: Antarctica
In 2287, the Capitol Wasteland BoS sent a team of highly-trained Special Forces-esque operatives to scavenge the frozens wastes of Antarctica. There, they found a group of highly intelligent penguins, hiding out in a Pre-War facility used for experimentation. After looking through various terminals still functional, they discovered that they were all the result of a Pre-War experiment conducted to train animals into looking innocent, but actually being highly-trained killing machines sent on covert missions deep in enemy territory. The BoS then set up several outposts in that region in the following years, with the main site being at where the facility which held the penguins. In 2291, however, everything changed. A group of BoS Knights spotted a VB-02 Vertibird off the coast, affiliations and origin unknown. When they identified the model of the craft, they sent word to command that they spotted a Vertibird, and orders were to look out for any more similar aircraft. Upon viewing the craft more closely, they managed to make out an Enclave insignia, and upon telling this to their superiors, they were told to set up and use a Flak cannon that was stored at the armory at their base, and to report any more sightings of similar air vehicles. They managed to set it up in time to engage the helicopter, and successively shot it down. However, before they could scavenge the wreckage for any clues into why it was here, several more Vertibirds appeared, and were flying towards their position. They managed to take two of them down, and heavily damage the others, but they were overran in a matter of minutes. The BoS command issued orders to all nearby patrols to return to their outposts and set up defenses, and to be wary of any Enclave forces in the area. This marked the beginning of a conflict that would rage for years to come. In the following years, the Brotherhood and the Enclave maintained a stalemate, in which the Brotherhood managed to keep the Enclave from advancing, despite shortages in food rations and ammunition. In the meantime, the CW BoS continued to help its division in Antarctica, and to look into how the Enclave could have survived its apparent destruction in 2278. They came across a former Enclave base in 2292, and came upon a shocking discovery. The site there was one of several used to produce clones using genetic makeup of Enclave soldiers. The program was done from the 2260s to 2275, and they were to begin deployment in 2290. In 2289, however, the head of the team of scientists stationed at the main research and operations facility for the project decided to deploy them immediately, and head to Antarctica, because the majority of the mainland of the US was controlled by the BoS and the NCR. They had to make an approximately 67-mile journey to a Vertibird refueling and hangar facility, and along the way, they encountered the remants of Cesar's Legion. Upon making acquiescence with each other, they discovered how much they had in common, and formed a group that came to be feared by anyone in the Wasteland: E.V.U.L. - Every Villian Uses Lemons. Category:Stories